Mean Girls
The Mean Girls, '''also known as '''The Minions '''are a group of girls that follow and take orders from Blair Waldorf, the 'Queen B.' This page is about the followers of Blair Waldorf in herself, not the "Queen of Constance" title. '''Members Blair Waldorf The Queen B of the squad is Blair Waldorf. Blair rules the group with a iron fist, however some members are sometimes out to get her. During the first season of the show after it was revealed that Blair lost her virginity to Chuck, after just breaking up with Nate, but had also slept with Nate, Chuck's best friend. This leads to her minions calling Blair a slut, and excluding her out of the group in favor of Little J (aka Jenny Humphrey). Blair soon took control of the group. Little J Like her older brother Dan Humphrey, Little J was an outsider looking in with being popular as her main goal. She spent a good proportion of the first season trying to gain the respect of Blair and the minions, but often failing. However, when Blair was out she used that as a way to get in. She would often fake how much money she had to express her friends. But in the end the Queen B always wins, and sooner or later Queen B was back in and Little J was out. In the end of Season 2 when the old gang graduated, and was preparing to name a new ruler, it evidently became Jenny. The act was due to the fact that Jenny's father married Lily Vanderwoodsen, making her richer than everyone else. The rest of the girls latter attend Columbia University, while Blair attends NYU much to her dismay. Blair meets up with them again, but not much was displayed on the show. The girls, including Blair, are often scheming- sometimes even against Blair. In the second season, the minions start a vote for Prom Queen and King. They wanted Nelly Yuki, a dork which was originally accepted into their group as a part of one of their schemes, to win Prom Queen to upset Blair. However, Chuck, who is still in love with Blair after she chooses Nate over him, is aware of the plan and puts all the votes into Blair's favor, even when it leads her into thinking that HE was the one against her, which he was NOT. Another time this happened was when Blair transferred to Columbia, and the minions helped Juliet Sharp, an enemy of both Blair and Serena. They soon switch back to Blair's good side once again, after Juilet's real plan was revealed. After this, the minions are not really mentioned again. Other members The show never surrounded around her minions so not a lot of information is known about them. All the members are rich, elites, and woman, and will attend elite universities. Nelly Yuki and Blair fought in the first season about acceptance into Yale, Blair's dream uni. Though both amazing applicants, only one of them will be accepted to the prestigious university. Near the end of season one, it is revealed that Blair got accepted into Yale instead of Yuki. However, the decision is later backtracked when the school board hears of her behavior towards one of her teachers, Rachael. Rachael had got onto Blair's bad side when she slapped her in the face with a B after one of her exams. Blair was not going to sit there and take a grade like that, when she was trying to get accepted into Yale, so she began scheming. She came up with the idea to invite Rachael to Butter- an hour after closing up. Nice try, Blair, but this is a teacher you're messing with. When it looked like Rachael had forgiven Blair, she ended up informing the headmistress of this prank, which may have been more successful than Blair's nasty plot. Members *Blair Waldorf (leader) *Penelope Shafai *Jessica Leitenberg *Kati Farkas Former members *Jenny Humphrey *Nelly Yuki *Hazel Williams *Isabel Coates Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2